


Don't Fear the Gar

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Poetry of D'Hara and the Midlands [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the nursery rhyme legendland challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear the Gar

Hush little baby, don't you cry  
No evil gar will eat you alive  
Mama brought a spell from a wizard in town  
That keeps us safe when the sun goes down  
And if that spell doesn't work like it should  
Mama's got an axe for chopping wood  
And if a gar she has to kill  
We'll have gar stew served with fresh dill


End file.
